Food Lovers Wiki:Food Lovers Wiki
Candy-candy-30424649-1920-1200.jpg|Are you a candy lover? Come visit this page!|link=http://food-lovers.wikia.com/wiki/Candy!!_:D MORE.jpg|Are you a fast food lover? Come to this page!|link=http://food-lovers.wikia.com/wiki/FAST_FOOD 21075-cakes-chocolate-cake.jpg|Do you love desserts? Come to this page!|link=http://food-lovers.wikia.com/wiki/Desserts Breakfast food.jpg|Breakfast... Who could forget this meal? :D|link=http://food-lovers.wikia.com/wiki/Breakfast_Food Welcome to the Food Lovers Wiki! Here, is where we can all express our love for food! <3 xD Feel free to share any food photos or pages! :D So for now, enjoy all the food that this wiki presents to you and have fun! Edit some pages and make this food wiki deliciously successful!!! :D Since this wiki has been created we had edits! :D Contract An Admin If you need any help or have any questions (especially food related ones *wink wink* XD), you can always contact an admin in chat or on their message wall! Our Current Admins: *Corey (CoolCoreyCat13) *KLA (KidLovesAuslly) *Taylor aka Taytertot (TaylorR5A&A) *Rossay (Rossome:)) *Rose (BloodyRose11) *Melody (AustinAllyR5&More!) *Megan (AustinAllyAddict) *Cupcake (Austinallycupcake38795) The Three First Admins Corey- Creates most of the pages, adds tons of pictures to articles, added the wordmark title to the wiki and is the owner of the wiki. B) KLA- Adds and creates most of the categories to articles, adds some pictures, creates new pictures for the badges, and is one of the co-owners of the wiki. B) Taylor- Adds lots of pictures to articles, created a few pages to the wiki, added the rossome food background to the wiki, and is the other co-owner of the wiki. B) Featured ____________ Of The Week! 'Type of Food: ' MEXICAN CUISINE (won Favorite Type Of Food for the Food Awards) ' ' "Mexican cuisine is primarily a fusion of indigenous Mesoamerican cooking with European, especially Spanish, elements added after the Spanish conquest of the Aztec Empire in the 16th century. The basic staples remain native foods such as corn, beans and chili peppers, but the Europeans introduced a large number of other foods, the most important of which were meat from domesticated animals (beef, pork, chicken, goat and sheep), dairy products (especially cheese) and various herbs and spices. " {source = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexican_cuisine%7CMexican cuisine Wikipedia} 'Fast Food Place: ' WENDY'S (won Best Fast Food Place for the Food Awards) "Wendy's Old Fashioned Hamburgers is an international fast food chain restaurant founded by Dave Thomas on November 15, 1969, in Columbus, Ohio, United States. The company decided to move its headquarters to Dublin, Ohio, on January 29, 2006. As of March 2010, Wendy's was the world's third largest hamburger fast food chain with approximately 6,650 locations, following McDonald's 31,000+ locations and Burger King's 12,000+ locations.123 On April 24, 2008, the company announced a merger with Triarc, the parent company of Arby's. Despite the new ownership, Wendy's headquarters remained in Dublin.4 Previously, Wendy's had rejected more than two buyout offers from Triarc Companies Inc. Following the merger, Triarc became known as Wendy's/Arby's Group, a publicly traded company." {source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendy's%7CWendy's Wikipedia} 'Featured User:' CoolCoreyCat13 (founder of the Food Lovers Wiki) CoolCoreyCat13 aka Corey, is the founder of this wonderful wiki, The Food Lovers Wiki. Being a food lover herself, and winning the Food Lover title in the WYW 2012-2013 yearbook, Corey has created this wiki to share her love of food with the many other food lovers out there. She has put a lot of work into making this a great and enjoyable wiki for all. She first started her days on wikia on the Austin & Ally wiki. Soon, she became a part of the wiki family and has decided to contribute. Creating this wiki was delightful because she was able to share what she loved most with everyone. Please check out her profile and thank her for building this delicious wiki! Category:Browse